Mounting apparatuses for mounting two components together are often used in the industry. In the computer technology, for example, a heat sink is often disposed on an electronic package mounted on a PCB to dissipate heat generated by the electronic package. To obtain a good thermal performance, the heat sink must be secured to the PCB to enable the bottom of the heat sink to ultimately contact the electronic package.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional heat sink assembly. The assembly comprises a PCB 500 with an electronic package 600 mounted thereon, and a heat sink 400 mounted on the PCB 500 by a plurality of locking pins 100. Each locking pin 100 extends through mounting holes (not shown) defined in the heat sink 400 and the PCB 500. A spring 300 is disposed around the locking pin 100 and resiliently abuts against a top face of the heat sink 400. A bottom end 210 of the locking pin 100 enlarges in diameter to engage at an underside of the PCB. A slot 220 is defined in the bottom end 210 to separate the bottom end 210 into two resilient parts. In assembly, the locking pins 100 are inserted into the mounting holes of the heat sink 400 and the PCB 500. The bottom end 210 of each locking pin 10 is compressed by the heat sink 400 and the PCB 500 and released to its original state to engage the underside of the PCB 500 after the bottom end 210 completely passes the mounting hole of the PCB 500.
However, during the insertion, the bottom end 210 of each locking pin 100 scratches the heat sink 400 and the PCB 500 at the mounting holes. The heat sink 400 and the PCB 500 are prone to be damaged by the locking pins 10. In addition, a large pressing force is required to press the locking pin 10 into the mounting holes of the heat sink 400 and the PCB 500. To protect the heat sink 400 and the PCB 500 from being damaged, the operator must operate the locking pin 10 gently. This results in a low mounting efficiency.
For the foregoing reasons, a mounting apparatus which can mount two components together without damaging the components and which has an enhanced mounting efficiency is desired.